You are the best thing that happened to me :
by Raven Phantomhive
Summary: Mikan is being abused. Hotaru finds out and is angered finally giving her freedom. Natsume met her and decided to change her ways. Just give it a try and review please
1. Chapter 1

Normal POV

It isn't worth it anymore every single day the brunette is in pain just because of her no not anymore she wants to be free and more importantly she wants to…die.

The little brunette woke up and looked at the time

2:30 a.m. not bad of a time.

The brunette's name is Mikan Yukihara she has long brown locks and deep Hazel orbs she has a height of 5'3. She has creamy white skin. She has been abused by her mother.

Mikan quietly went to the washroom which is at the end of the hall. She hastily grabbed the first-aid kit while hurting herself in the process.

She ran to her room. The brunette treated the wounds all over her body tears streamed down her rosy cheeks from all the pain her bruises are giving her.

After treating herself she wore a red shirt and capri pants with black converse.

Our favourite brunette ran, she ran to the only place where she knows she's safe the only place that accepts her.

_The Sakura Tree._

There the nullifier stood beside the tree gripping the sleeping pills.

The things she loved about this place is the soft breeze brushing her brown locks, hearing the waves collide with cliff's wall and the smell of the sea waters from down below. This night was perfect.

Mikan's POV

"Hey what are you doing?" a husky voice emerged from the comforting silence.I turned hastily.

I looked at the speaker it was he. He had raven hair and his…eyes were the most beautiful things I have seen it was deep crimson he had the height of 6'1 so I had to look up since I was 5'3.

"Suicide" I spat out without thinking.

"Why?"

"None of your business"

"It is since you told me" he argued

"I just…I just want too" I ran out of words since I was lost in his crimson pools.

Crimson clashed with Hazel.

He grabbed my shoulders and looked with sincere eyes "there are lots of things you can and I bet lots of people love you…YOU DO NOT WANT THIS"

I couldn't look at his eyes "I do! I do want thi-" I stopped abruptly I haven't thought of what he said I mean if I leave what about Youichi, Ruka, Tsubasa-senpai, Koko and Hotaru?

I could feel that he's curious. "You know what? Your right I don't need this" I smiled "good" he answered slightly smiling I was dazed by his smile.

**Normal POV**

The raven haired lad cupped Mikan's chin and closed the gap. Mikan's eyes widened nonetheless she responded.

He bit her lower lip she granted him entrance. His tongue explored Mikan's mouth it was a sweet passionate kiss.

They broke the kiss.

"Anyway what WERE you doing here?" Mikan asked "I was going to sleep up the branches then I saw you here" he explained.

"Can I sleep with you?" she shyly asked I mean who wouldn't be? She was asking a complete stranger he eyed her with curiosity "hmmm sure".

He lied down and pulled him with her with a low _thump. _She winced and the lad did not miss it. "So what's your name girl?" he asked "Mikan Yukihara" she said softly "yours?" "Natsume Hyuuga" he replied.

"Natsume" was all she said before greeted by darkness.

**Natsume's POV**

Im so glad that she agreed to give up on suicide. This girl was beautiful she's like an angel I don't have control over my hormones anymore I leaned down and kissed her anyway.

"Anyway what were you doing here?" the girl before me asked. I wanted to run away and escape my parent's arguing "I was going to sleep up the branches then I saw you here"

"Can I sleep with you?" she asked my heart skipped a beat "hmmm sure".

I lied down and pulled her with me with a soft _thump _I saw her wince when her side collided with the ground.

I totally forgot I don't even know this girl's name "So what your name?" I asked "Mikan Yukihara" she replied that name sounded so perfect "yours?" "Natsume Hyuuga" I answered

"Natsume" was the last thing she said I stared at her it seemed she fell asleep on my chest. I smiled she looked so peaceful.

Im so happy that I stopped her from doing suicide is it that bad what happened to this girl? I felt her shiver against my chest I used my alice to warm the both of us.

My phone vibrated. I looked at the text it was from my best friend.

* * *

From: Ruka Nogi

_Hey come to Imai's house tomorrow at 5:00 p.m. sharp she wants you to meet someone _

Reply Delete

* * *

I shut my phone this going to be good. For now I will just enjoy my sleep with Mikan. It was 10 minutes until I finally drifted to a deep slumber with a goofy smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

Mikan opened her eyes and was greeted by crimson ones their arms were hugging each other making them look like boyfriend and girlfriend.

_Its weird being in his arms like this makes me like nothing can harm I want to stay like this Goddamn I just met him last night _she thought 

_Its weird looking at this girl I just want to protect her wait WOAH slow down you just met this girl last night _Natsume thought.

"Morning" they both said in unison. Mikan giggled while Natsume chuckled.

After a good 5 minutes she stood up and dusted herself. "AHHH a good summer breeze" she breathed the young lad watch amused at the lass' enjoyment.

_-Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel like your nothing your fucking perfect too me._

Mikan answered her phone

"Hotaru"

"_Oi Baka "_

"Why did you call?"

"_Pack your bags you'll be living with my…friend"_

"OMG! Thank you Hotaru I love you so much!"

Mikan hung up with a big smile on her face she's finally free or so she thought. The fire caster just stared at the nullifier as if she lost her mind.

Realization hit her, her smile immediately turned into a frown when she realized she might not see Natsume again.

"Oi girl what happened one moment you were happy and now you're somewhat sad?" he said, curiosity killed the cat "I need to go" she replied not bothering to answer his question.

"Eh? Ok fine bye little girl I guess I'll see you around" he bid with a hint of sadness in his voice "bye-bye!" Mikan yelled as she sprinted to her house.

**Time skip **

The brunette lass climbed up the tree and jumped in her window. Mikan packed her things since she was SO excited she finished packing in 10 minutes. The lass didn't have so many things because her mother never even bothered to buy her stuff.

_Oh mom might be worried about me _she thought

_Dear mother,_

_I am going to go away and never ever come back so deal with it. Bye now don't bother to look for me you psychotic mother_

_Lots of hate,_

_Mikan_

Mikan turned the door's knob, but it was locked. She looked behind her and saw the window a smirk played on her lips.

She placed the bag on her shoulders walked backwards until she felt her bag hit the door and now she ran and jumped.

The brunette lass knew she wouldn't be in a great condition when she felt the broken glass shards collide with her skin and hear the deafening cracking of glass.

Nonetheless she still landed on her own feet gracefully. The lass ran to Hotaru's house which was 6 blocks away.

Her long brown locks swayed in the breeze and a smile playing on her lips. Mikan stopped in front of her best friend's gate.

"Ah Mikan I've been waiting" a feminine voice said Mikan looked up and saw a raven haired girl with deep violet eyes, a warm smile made it's way to Mikan's face.

The gates opened. "HOTARUU!" Mikan yelled and hugged the raven haired lass. To brunette's surprise Hotaru hugged back.

"I missed you Baka" she said stoically, but her eyes are another story.

**Time skip**

Mikan sat on the couch fidgeting at the slightest creak

_Flashback_

_Creak…_

_9-year old Mikan looked up the stair and saw a brunette with shoulder length hair and a scowl on her face she was Yuka Yukihara Mikan's mother._

"_MIKAN YOU LITTLE BRAT!" she bellowed_

"_M-mother w-what did I do?" the little girl cowered in fear_

"_WHAT DID YOU DO? YOU PUT YOUR DISGUSTING HANDS ON MY THINGS!" she yelled while coming down_

_Creak…_

"_I-I was trying to be a good daughter and fix your things" Mikan said her tears rolling down her cheeks_

"_Good? GOOD?" she laughed evilly "Nothing's good about you, you killed your father"_

"_I did not" Mikan defended_

"_ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME?" _

"_N-no"_

_Yuka slammed Mikan to the wall. The little girl groaned in pain her sobs getting louder._

_FLASHBACK END _

Hotaru came back into the room with a tall blonde man with blue eyes he has a height of about 6'1 the aura around him seemed calm and serene.

"RUKA!" she yelled and gave him a hug the blonde chuckled "Mikan same as always" the brunette pouted and released him "Neh that is…true?" she giggled.

_Knock Knock_

"Baka answer the door" Hotaru ordered "mmm K" the brunette replied. She opened the door to her surprise it was Natsume.

"Mikan?"

"Natsume?"

They said in unison. Mikan got over her shock and hugged the raven haired lad. He just hugged back.

"Hmmm it seems you two know each other" Ruka smirked, but the two just ignored him and continued hugging.

"Neh thought I'd never see you again" Mikan breathed, she pulled away and looked into his eyes "Tsk little girl you get close to a stranger so fast" he teased "oh look who's talking" she defended.

"OI BAKAS GET A ROOM!" Hotaru yelled she has been constantly ignored the past few seconds the two 'bakas' sweat dropped, but nonetheless let go off each other and sat on the couch.

"Now baka I want you to meet someone he should be her right..about..now" she said and exactly at that moment

_KNOCK KNOCK_

The door opened and revealed a boy he has silver hair and emerald eyes, he has a height of 6'0 Mikan could tell that his age was the same as hers 16. The silver haired boy was wearing a simple polo with 2 buttons left unbuttoned, jeans and converse.

The brunette stood up almost immediately her eyes and mouth wide open. "Y-youichi!" she exclaimed.

Mikan hugged the silver haired lad "hmph hi to you too" he chuckled. Tears of joy formed rolled down her rosy cheeks.

Youichi Hijiri was Mikan's childhood friend they were inseparable the two were like brother and sister, but they have a weird tradition that all of the time makes people think their together **they kiss each other on the lips **Mikan and Youichi were doing that since they were 5 years of age. The reason of that was because many of the fan boys and fan girls were after them. (A/N back to the story)

"Don't cry now Mikan" he said as he cupped her chin making her look up.

Mikan looked into his eyes, Youichi did the same. The brunette closed her eyes while the silver haired leaned down and gave her a kiss it didn't mean anything but 'I missed you'. Mikan opened her mouth Youichi let his tongue explore her mouth _she tastes like strawberry _Youichi thought. After 3 minutes they pulled away.

The raven haired lad was fuming in the background _damn it why am I feeling like this? _Natsume thought.

"Mikan that I such a weird tradition you know that?" Hotaru said "You have been doing that since 5 years old will you ever stop?"

"No" they said in unison.

"MIKAN! He was your first kiss for God's sake" Hotaru complained yes the great Hotaru Imai complained.

Natsume heard what the lass said and was currently drowning in jealousy he couldn't believe this guy stole Mikan's first kiss and Mikan is allowing him to kiss her anytime.

**Time skip.**

After the commotion was over they sat down on the couches.

"So Hotaru who am I living with?" Mikan asked curiously

"Hyuuga" Hotaru answered stoically

"Mmm ok" the brunette said simply like it was the most normal thing ever

"You're ok with that?" Ruka, Youichi and Natsume asked in unison

"Yah Why wouldn't I be? Its better than living with my…mom" she replied while clutching her arm.

"Mikan arms and side now" Hotaru ordered

"But-"

Hotaru was fuming she rolled up Mikan's sleeve the lass' eyes widened the brunette's arm was covered with bruises, cut, glass shards and dried blood. The raven haired girl pulled up Mikan's shirt, but just enough not to let her bra show, there was large purple bruise.

"You had all these injuries and didn't care to tell me?" she demanded

"Gomene I didn't want you to worry so I hid it from you" Mikan explained

"She did this?" Youichi asked, Mikan merely nodded with her head low.

Hotaru bandaged Mikan's side.

"Mikan this is going to hurt...a lot" Hotaru said softly with a miniature tong "Oh God I wish I opened the window first" Mikan said to no one.

Unconsciously Mikan held Natsume's hand with her free hand. Hotaru proceeded to remove the glass shards and dropped them in a small tin

_Clank…_

_Clank…_

_Clank…_

"Y-youichi where have you been all these 10 years?" she asked it was sort of a sad subject "America" he answered

"Oh I was trying to find you these 8 years but I sort of…gave up" she said almost tearing up

"I'm so sorry Mikan" he apologized

"ok"

"Mikan your all done" Hotaru decided to butt in "Hyuuga take care of her". Hotaru handed Mikan a card "It has Ruka, Youichi and Hyuuga's cell phone number" the inventor explained.

**Time skip.**

Mikan's POV

Im now sitting on the couch in Natsume's apartment for an apartment it was really big. "Little girl follow me this where we'll sleep" he said "EH? WE?" i asked confused

"Yah we're sleeping together since I have no extra room are you deaf?" Natsume arrogantly answered "Oh…Ok then I'm used to it?" she answered insecurely.

_Mikan this is gonna be one heck of a night _I thought to myself.


	3. Blood Boiling News

**I''m sorry if this chapter sucks ;'(**

**Please review and tell me what you think...no flames please :D**

* * *

** -Another Side of her-**

Normal POV

Natsume led Mikan to 'their' room. When the two got there, the brunette's eyes widened "Wow this room is big" she exclaimed "Not really it's actually small" he said like it was the most normal thing to say.

The room was red and black. His bed was king sized with red sheets and black pillows looking soft to the touch. A plasma TV was sitting in front of the bed while a red couch was in the corner near the window. Outside the window has a view of Sakura Trees surrounding a crystal clear lake.

Mikan plopped her bag on the red couch and explored the room more. She came across a walk in closet "Sugoi" Mikan breathed.

The closet seemed to have thousands of clothes, to the right was pants to the left were shirts and polos of different styles his shoes were next to the pants, at the very end of the closet was a 10 foot tall mirror (A/N sorry I really suck at description).

Mikan left the walk in closet because of the enchanting aroma. She descended down the wooden stairs only to find Natsume Hyuuga making strawberry waffles.

She looked at him through the counter watching his every move "like the view little girl?" Natsume said "yeah" she replied absent minded.

3…

2…

1…

"WAIT WHAT?" she exploded

"Oh dear God woman you made my ears bleed" he complained while putting strawberries on the waffles Mikan pouted "So mean" _that is so cu-UGLY _Natsume thought.

Natsume place the plates filled with 2 waffles on each side of the table. The brunette lass and the raven haired lad sat across from each other eating in awkward silence.

When the nullifier took her first bite her eyes widened _this is…delicious _she thought nonetheless she stuffed her mouth again and again.

Natsume didn't show it, but even though he was still eating he was still watching her amusedly. After they finished eating Mikan cleaned the dishes while Natsume was taking a shower.

When the nullifier was done she went up the stairs and inside their room.

The brunette was relaxing on the couch watching the Sakura leaves drifting on the pleasant summer breeze.

_Click…_

She peeped at the edge of the couch and saw Natsume in a loose black shirt and board shorts with a small kuro-neko at the end, his raven locks were wet, a towel was draped on his neck absorbing the water dripping from his hair.

Mikan was currently in short shorts and a loose yellow shirt her long brown locks were bind together in a ponytail.

The fire caster carried the nullifier bridal style and jumped on the bed with her "Ah Natsume!" She yelled surprised "don't do that" Natsume just smirked and threw his towel on the floor.

The brunette went in the thin comforter the raven haired lad did the same. A few minutes later he felt someone shivering.

"Hey little girl you cold?" he asked worriedly "N-no I'm p-perfectly f-fine" she said not dropping her pride "tsk drop your pride" he said before she could even argue Natsume pulled her to a warm embrace, she blushed 10 shades of red.

In the next minutes Natsume felt her breathing became calm "she looks like an angel when she sleeps" he muttered.

Natsume closed his eyes, but felt something soft snake around his neck **(A/N he was lying on his right arm)** he opened his eyes and saw Mikan's arm wrapped around his neck "Natsume" she muttered in her sleep "don't leave me" his eyes widened _I would never leave you _he thought to himself and was soon greeted by darkness with his arms locked around her waist securely.

* * *

**Morning came…**

Mikan woke up because of something or rather someone breathing down her neck she looked up finding Natsume's sleeping face.

She broke free from his secure arms and changed her short shorts too capri. Mikan descended downstairs and started too cook cheese omelettes.

She hummed the song 'Someday by Nina' she didn't know why, but she really liked that song.

* * *

**Natsume's POV**

I woke up finding that I was hugging a pillow she must have woken up already since I could smell eggs.

I took of my shirt and threw it on the laundry basket. I did my daily routines soon I went down ready to eat.

"Ohayou Mikan" I greeted she looked up and turned red oh I forgot I don't have a shirt so what? my side was aching so I just shrugged at her reaction.

"Can you please put on a shirt?" she said nervously "My side hurts" I replied nonchalantly "why cant bare to see it?" "N-NO! its not that at all" she stuttered furiously "Oh God just eat the damn food" I knew I injured her pride.

She and I sat down and ate her cooking it was delicious I was actually craving for more oh before I forget "Mikan you'll be attending school with me tomorrow" she looked surprised as usual

"Oh ok will we be in the same class?" she asked quietly "Yeah for sure" I answered good thing I saved and empty seat beside me I never thought I'd give to anyone.

The sudden image of Mikan kissing Youichi flashed in my mind, my blood started to boil WHY AM I FEELING THIS WAY? I started questioning myself.

"Oh God why did it suddenly get hot?" I heard Mikan mutter I stared at her she was shoving her sleeves inside the shirt and folding her capris.

She looked…Hot oh wait bad thoughts shoo! Oh God my damn hormones.

**Normal POV **

Natsume quickly calmed himself before Mikan could burn up. "Neh Natsume can we maybe…go to uhm Central Town?" she asked shyly he smirked "Why? Showing me off?" he teased.

Mikan pouted "No I was thinking of buying clothes and school things" she arugued "I know I know ok go dress up and I will go shower down here" he ordered _honestly I think he's my parent instead of my friend _she thought while walking up in the room.

**Mikan's POV**

I put my clothes next to the sink and stepped in the shower I closed my eyes while feeling the water clean my body, after a while I spread shampoo all over my head.

The problem when I'm showering is I always reminisce the times I was with my mother so I just sang.

_**"Behind These Hazel Eyes"**_

Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
Anymore...

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

**Natsume's POV**

I was done in the showers and now I'm currently wearing a leather jacke and plain white shirt with jeans and vans.

Then I heard a beautiful voice singing such a sad song I stood up and leaned against the bathroom's door frame it was Mikan.

I was admiring her voice but…she really was that hurt by someone? I wonder who it is.

_Click…_

Oh no she's opening the door I must have dazed out. I literally ran and jumped on the bed while pretending to sleep.

**Normal POV…**

Mikan walked outside only to find Natsume's sleeping figure or so she thought.

Mikan was currently wearing a yellow tank top, jean shorts and yellow high cute converse her hair was let down.

She shook Natsume's body lightly "Oi wake up" she said. Crimson orbs were revealed he shifted his body and stood up.

"Ready Polka?" he asked casually "yeah" she answered.

* * *

**In the car…**

They sat in a deafening silence not that Mikan was complaining she was actually enjoying the silence it was better than hearing her 'mom' yell at her.

She unconsciously flinched as the memories flooded back. Natsume took notice so he started getting curious.

_What is this girl's story? _He thought.

* * *

**At Central Town…**

"Sugoi there are so many shops here" she exclaimed "hn" Natsume replied. Mikan pouted and muttered "meany".

They walked around the Central Town everyone was looking at them boys were drooling at the sight of Mikan while girls started stripping to get Natsume's attention.

"God they are so disgusting" Mikan complained "I have to agree with you" he said while glaring at each one of the 'Fan girls'.

They went in a shop called 'Caramel Bubble' **(A/N I just made it up) **the shop was for girls so Natsume sat this one out.

Mikan saw the perfect matching outfit it was a polo that was like a dress it was red and plain black tights. She smiled it was perfect for her and she knew that.

Natsume scanned the shop and saw something perfect for Mikan. It was a tube dress, the main color was whit, but it was tinted with pink flowers accompanied by little green leaves, the skirt of the dress was flowy all in all it will make Mikan look like an Angel.

He grabbed the dress and picked the size of small. "Oi little girl look at this" he said then threw it at her face.

Mikan examined it with a cute expression "its pretty" she finally said, but I don't think that I can both of this stuff.

Natsume grabbed all of her clothes and placed them on the counter. He handed the cashier lady his card.

The fire-caster ignore the nullifier's complaints, seeing it was no use the lass just sat down quietly with a pout on her face.

They went out of the store with Mikan still having a pout on her face he handed her the paper bag filled with the clothes he bought her.

"You didn't have to do that you know" she said "well you said your money might not be enough" he shrugged "but still…" she trailed off "your welcome" Natsume said Mikan got the memo "Thank you" she said while blushing of embarrassment.

Soon they stopped by another shop that sells bags and again Natsume sat this one out. She picked the perfect bag it was a simple Jansport it was color white with blood scattered (pretend blood).

The cashier lady was flirting with Natsume who was busy texting his friend. "Ehem" Mikan cleared her throat to get her attention.

The lady just glared and said "what?" Mikan was stoic "I want to pay" she said as she threw the bag on the counter.

The cashier growled nonetheless she put her bag in a paper bag and let her pay, the brunette grabbed the bag harshly and rolled her eyes "God Slut" she muttered loud enough for the whole room to hear, the cashier blushed in embarrassment.

The fire-caster heard this and chuckled making the poor lady blush more. "Tsk Hyuuga let's go" she ordered the lad blinked he had never EVER heard Mikan call him Hyuuga.

"hn" he replied.

"Wait here please" Mikan said then ran off inside the bookstore before Natsume could protest. He just lied down on the benches his arms as his pillow.

After 30 minutes a dark shadow loomed over him. His crimson orbs shifted to the right and saw Mikan smiling "ALL DONE!" she yelled in victory.

Natsume nodded and carried the other bags.

While they were walking -_All I really want is some money in my pocket- _"Oh that's my ringtone for Hota-chan.

The two stopped walking for a moment.

"Hotaru why'd you call?"

"_Did Hyuuga do anything to you?" _

"Awww Hotaru is worried"

"_BAKA! Just answer my question"_

"no"

"_where are you?"_

"Central Town"

"_come by my house"_

"ok"

"_bye baka"_

"bye Hotaru"

She shut her phone with deep sigh. "What did she want?" Natsume asked "uhm she wants us to stop by her house" she said.

Natsume just nodded.

* * *

**At Hotaru's House…**

"Hi Hotaru" Mikan said cheerily and ran to hug her surprisingly Hotaru hugged back they broke their hug after a few seconds.

"Hyuuga"

"Imai"

"Natsume!" a male voice said happily the said lad looked behind him and saw Ruka "Oh Ruka hi" he replied stoically.

"So Hotaru why did you make me stop by?" Mikan asked

"It's your mom…she's looking for you" Hotaru said carefully Mikan could feel her eyes widen "w-what's so b-bad about that?" she stuttered

"If she doesn't find you tomorrow she will kill Youichi" Hotaru said gently Mikan clenched her hand "where is You-chan now?"the brunette asked "In your mom's house" the inventor answered.

Mikan bowed her head "in that case I know where he is" "BAKA!" Hotaru yelled "Hotaru give me my clothes…please" she said seeing that Mikan was stubborn she handed her the clothes.

Mikan came out of the bathroom wearing a black off-shoulder with capris and a pair of black converse, her hair was bundled into a high ponytail.

"Imai what is she going to do?" Natsume asked "She's going to rescue Youichi" the inventor answered stoically "Hyuuga go with her" Hotaru said "hn" his simple reply with or without the lass saying it he would still go.

"Good luck baka" Hotaru said "I don't need luck" Mikan said stoic. When Mikan took a step Natsume in instinct grabbed her hand "I'll come with you" he insisted Mikan examined him looking for anything wrong in his expression "ok just don't get in my way" she said coldly.

Mikan took another step "shit my ankle" she barked to no one "Mikan you alright?"Ruka asked "I-its nothing Natsume let's go" she said.

Mikan ran 6 blocks with Natsume right beside her. Their locks flowing in the wind.

There they stood in front of 'Mikan's house' they sneaked at the backyard. Mikan jumped on the tree and into the window while Natsume did the same.

What she saw made her blood boil.

**Thank you to my co-author CrimsonmeetsHazeleyes she has been a big help :) please check out if she publishes her story REVIEW...**


	4. School

**Chocovani: Thank you :D**

**HeideeMay: haha I've been inspired so much by other writers**

**KashinoXIchigo4ever: Thank you **

**BehindThyHazelOrbs: I love that song too! =)) Ok I'll try to update soon, but if it's a late update I'm sorry I'm actually working on another one too **

**VeronicaLover123: Sorry if I update late I'm working on another one too =)) Thank you so much.**

**To all of you…: thank you for reading my story….**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**

The brunette's blood boiled her once stoic face became a scowl.

Mikan saw Youichi's right hand was hand cuffed on her bed post, he has a scar on his face, his polo was slightly tattered and stained with blood and his head hung low.

Natsume looked at the lad in front of him _God what happened here? Poor kid _he thought. Mikan kneeled in front of the silver-haired lad

"Y-youichi" she said as she held his cheek emerald orbs appeared "Mikan?" he said weakly "What happened to you?" she asked "your fucking mother" he said "even at your weakest point you can still swear" she said with a micro smile.

Youichi raised his head, but his emerald eyes were dull and lifeless Mikan had tears in her eyes "I'm so sorry I didn't know you would be hurt" she said "Baka don't blame yourself can't I protect you once in a while?" he said teasingly "B-but you were hurt and it was my faul-" she was cut short by Youichi's lips clashing with hers

As usual it didn't mean anything at all just friendship. From behind the fire-caster watched this with hurt in his eyes _why the hell am I feeling like this? It's pissing me off damn _he thought as he watched the scene before him.

After a minute they both pulled away with a determined look. She used her ice Alice and freezed the chain of the handcuff slowly and surely she chopped the chain.

Mikan levitated Youichi onto her bed. She unbuttoned his polo and laid her hands on his chest, before she could use her alice the emerald eyed lad held her wrist "It might drain you" he warned "I don't care" she said then healed him.

Seconds passed by and by Youichi was getting better, but Mikan was losing energy after 5 minutes she was all done and drained.

Natsume carried her bridal style while Youichi stripped off his polo "Let's go brat" Natsume said stoically "Am not a brat" the ghost caster muttered.

**On the tree branch… **

=A figure was hidden in the shadows keeping a silent watch on the three people leaving through the window.

_So a worthless pest like her has some friends I'll use that against her, she doesn't deserve to be happy _a voice thought evilly, while asmirk was making it's way unto his/her face as he/she thought of a mastermind plan to make Mikan's world crumble to a million pieces.

**At Natsume's Apartment…**

Natsume gently laid Mikan on their bed.

"What's up with you and Mikan kissing?" Natsume asked with a hint of jealousy evident in his tone.

"Because…we tricked the fans into thinking we were together until it became a habit and then we just wanted to do it whenever possible public or not, but we never fell for each other even until now" the ghost caster said monotonuosly

"Do you really need to kiss her every single time you see her?" he lost his temper

"yes it's a hobby of mine that I'll never understand" Youichi stated coolly.

Youichi looked at Mikan with worry "good night brat" he said then exited the apartment.

Natsume tsk-ed and prepared his things and decided to fix the brunette's things as well.

**Next** **Morning….**

Mikan woke up she was still dizzy from what she did. "Hmmm what was I going to do today?" she wondered

3…

2…

1…

"OH MY GOD SCHOOL!" she yelled and heard a groan "Little girl please be quiet I'm having a hang-over, So please shut up" a masculine voice said with annoyance evident in how he said what he said

It was then the brunette realized that Natsume slept beside her. Their face were inches apart, Mikan flinched _he reeks of alcohol _she thought.

The brunette stood up and dragged herself inside the bathroom with her choice of clothes in hand.

**Mikan's POV**

I looked at myself at the mirror yes I have brown hair and hazel eyes I think it was too dull though I shook my head and stepped into the shower

I shampooed my hair and massaged my scalp it was really helping me to calm my nerves. I thought for a while what I just did last night

After 3 minutes I finally finished washing myself and stepped out of the shower. I was clad in my towel while blow drying my hair

I dress up in blue short shorts with a batman shirt.

**Normal POV**

Mikan went out the room only to be seeing Natsume. His hair was wet indicating that he just took a bath downstairs.

He was currently wearing a simple blue V-neck and jeans with black socks as well it was simple yet he looked handsome

Both of them went downstairs and prepared their own breakfast in silence. The girl checked the time it was 7a.m.

"Natsume let's go" she said "hn" he replied. They quickly grabbed their things and wore their shoes (Mikan and Natsume: black vans)

"So you liked Hijiri's lips?" he teased in a dangerously calm tone

"yeah he's a good kisser" she replied while unconsciously touching her lips, Natsume growled

"but we're just friends we're like brother and sister nothing more nothing less" she explained

Natsume calmed down and held Mikan's hand; the brunette looked at their intertwined hands and wondered why she feels weird

"oh and by the way today we have music" he said

"so?" Mikan questioned

"they make the new comers sing" Natsume said with a smirk playing on his lips

Mikan pouted "It's so hard to think of a song "DAAAMN" she whined

Natsume chuckled at her reaction it was just too cute _what the hell am I thinking of? _He thought while returning to his normal façade

Mikan freed her hand from Natsume's grasp and clutched her backpack straps while humming a certain tune.

After what seemed like forever they finally arrived. "Sugoi it's so big" she exclaimed Natsume rolled his eyes at her childishness

"let's go to the classroom" Natsume said while Mikan nodded.

**Outside the classroom…**

Natsume was about to go in the classroom, but Mikan tugged at his sleeve "don't leave me" she said, the lad had no choice, but to nod

Narumi stood in front of the two and said "wait for your cue"

After a few minutes of waiting they heard the cue. Both of the teens stepped in EVERYONE gasped at the sight of their intertwined hand some of the girls were burning with jealousy

"I am Mikan Sakura, Nullification and S.E.C, 16 years old (I FORGOT THE AGE :( ) please take care of me" she said with a smile on her face making most of the male population drool with hearts in their eyes

"Ok Mikan-chan please sit beside um...Natsume" Narumi said "I have an important meeting, So free period! JA!" he finally exited the room

The two teens proceeded to their seats with the boy leading the girl. All eyes were on them. They finally reached their seat it was peaceful until "WE KOIZUMI LUNA AND SHOUDA SUMIRE FORBID YOU TO HANG OUT, SPEAK, LOOK OR SIT WITH OUR NATSUME", two girls declared

Mikan just stared at them weirdly while Natsume glared daggers at them he was about to burn them when "why would I listen to you? your NOT Natsume's girlfriends or mothers and last time i checked he was single so you DONT OWN him" she spat out leaving the two fuming

"How dare you talk to us like!" Luna said "what right do you have to control me? i dont even know you, bitch"Mikan stated making the class chorus in "ooh's" and "aah's" Some even said You got burned. "Ironic" Mikan thought, REallt funny to since most of the time they get "burned" by natsume physically, But Mikan "BUrned" them using words. The two just blushed in embarassment while glaring huge daggers at Mikan who was at that time looking out the window and gazing at the sakura trees since she got bored with the two girls.

While all that was happening Natsume just had a stoic face but, Had a glint of amusment in his eyes, For he did not know there was this kind of mikan, The Confident/ Competetive Mikan. A Mikan he kew only came out when it needed to. I guess there's more to this girl than meets the eye.

Then free period ran by so fast then before they knew it was already the end of school.

* * *

**Hey Guys! Crimsonmeetshazeleyes here :)  
I edited this and added a few things as a favor to my dear dear friend RavenPhantomhive. Love you mehn.  
Anyways this awzm story is co-authored by the both of us, but it is mostly Raven's work. Anyways R and R :"  
Crimsonmeetshazeleyes Out :)**


	5. Nightmares and Poems

**Hey there, **

**Please read and try to enjoy :) sorry if it's crappy. this crappy writing is courtesy of not listening to E.L.A. (language) please forgive me for wrong grammars or misspellings i am only 12 and you people are 13 and above **

**Lots of Love**

**Raven Phantomhive 3 **

* * *

Mikan's POV

I felt that I was shaking as I was getting things from my locker.

"…_Our Natsume-sama"_

Those words…Those words kept spiralling in my mind. Am I shaking out of fear, anger or jealousy?

_Bang!_

I banged the locker door "Damn it what is this…what the fuck am I feeling?" she said. She rested her forehead on the locker.

"why?" she whispered "why what? Little girl" a husky voice said from behind her. "N-Natsume!" she yelped "answer me" he demanded "i-it's nothing" she stuttered.

Natsume knew there was something more, but let it slide…for now.

* * *

_**Natsume's House…**_

Natsume threw their bags next to the couch.

Mikan was preparing their dinner. Natsume did nothing, but sit on the counter top and watch her cook.

The brunette didn't seem to notice since she was day dreaming. The nullifier was supposed to hold the handle of the pan, but instead her hand touched the fire.

"Ouch!" she yelped as she quickly retrieved her hand. The brunette examined her hand luckily it was only one of her fingers. Natsume grabbed her wrist and put Mikan's burnt finger in his mouth.

Mikan blushed at this sudden action. The brunette felt like her finger was healing. But she just stood there staring at him with confused hazel orbs.

Meanwhile on Natsume's side he felt butterflies in his stomach he had been feeling this when he first met this girl and now all he knows is he wants to protect the girl from harm.

_Why am I doing this? Why am I feeling this way? It's so fucking frustrating I NEED TO KNOW _he thought.

He pulled Mikan's finger out of his mouth then wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

Mikan just continued cooking carefully. Natsume started setting up the table still troubled with his thoughts.

Mikan poured the contents of the pan into a bowl and laid it on the table. The two sat across from each other eating in an awkward silence.

The silence was deafening, but in that silence Mikan felt fear and peace all at the same time. She had a fear that her mother will barge in the apartment any moment at any day.

She shrugged of her thoughts and continued eating. Natsume caught her troubled expression "what's wrong?" he asked with the hint of concern in his voice.

"I-I'll tell you later" she stuttered.

* * *

_**In 'their' Room…**_

Mikan came out wearing a purple night gown that goes down until her knees. She was barefoot. At night she always hugged a stuffed dog.

Natsume was lying down on the bed watching 'Family Guy' on TV wearing board shorts and a simple shirt with pacman design.

Mikan lied down beside him hugging her stuffed toy. "God Megan just stop trying to fuck Brian" Natsume complained. Mikan laughed at this she couldn't believe he was talking to the TV.

"So why did you look so troubled a while ago?" Natsume asked out of the blue Mikan snuggled closer to his warmth "I just have the feeling that every time I let my guard down she will come inside this apartment she will abuse me again" Mikan said looking at the door with her guard high.

"Who abuses you?" Natsume asked "M-my Mom" she said covering her hazel orbs with her bangs.

Natsume's eyes widened he understands abuse since he used to be abused by a friend or classmate before, but a person would abuse his/her own flesh and blood?

Natsume's made it's way around her waist without him even noticing it. Mikan changed her position now she is looking at Natsume's shirt.

Natsume continued watching the show until it ended at 11pm. He checked Mikan she was already sleeping.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV-In her Dreams….(she was 6 years old)**_

_It was dark and damp. I could hear the scratching and squeaking of mice. What is this? I could feel something in my arms._

_I tried to see it's shape in the pitch black darkness. I felt it and it felt like a…a stuffed bear? Oh I remember this bear it was given by my mom and dad when I was turning 4. Then my dad died when I was 5. That teddy bear was my only best friend at that time._

_I could feel that my outfit was tattered and smelled of…blood? _

_**Creak…**_

_The door opened revealing blinding light. I'm shivering why am I shivering. Wait why am I backing away when I truly want to be out of this small, dark and scary attic._

"_Mikan come out here you worthless pest" the voice boomed inside the whole attic I cowered in fear and hid myself in the pitch black darkness. What the heck is happening?_

_I could feel my arm being gripped and pulled to the attic's door. "You worthless pest!" a woman in her mid-20's yelled at me._

_The woman in front of me is Yuka Sakura. She has brown hair that ends at her shoulders and hazel eyes. She reeks of alcohol. I scrunched up my nose. Yes the woman in front of me is my….my mother._

_Mom had a bat on her hand. My vision became blurry and I could feel my eyes sting I touched my cheeks and felt that it was wet. I'm…I'm crying._

_Mom punched me on the arm and pushed me to the ground I cried more and more. She raised the bat and hit my leg. Oh my God I could hear my bone crack. I let out a high pitched scream._

"_Shut up you pest" Mom scolded as she kicked my stomach. My tears went out of my eyes uncontrollably and I coughed out blood._

"_Oh God my stilettos!" my mom screeched. Mom went to the kitchen she must've cleaned her blood stained shoes. I cant feel anything, I cant smell, I can barely see because of the pain and tears. I just realized that I had my teddy bear in my hand._

_I heard the sound of stilettos coming closer. I was wrong about her cleaning it. I lied here in small pool of my own blood._

_My mom's face came into view I stared back at her with tears rolling down my cheeks "please don't" I whispered. My mom held out a sharp and pointy blade one that she made._

_She thrust the blade on my chest and said "You deserve to die you worthless pest" My mom said before walking out leaving me all alone drowning in my pool of blood. __I hugged my teddy bear. I'm happy that I will die with my best friend in my arms and I'm happy that I will no longer have to deal with anymore pain. I smiled before oblivion greeted me._

_The scene changed I saw police barge in our small house. No one was there. Everything was quiet as a mouse. I bet my mom ran away._

"_It must have been bad to go through so much harm" the police muttered as he carried me in his arms._

_**End of Dream-Normal POV…**_

* * *

"-ikan Mikan..MIKAN!" Mikan heard Natsume yell. Hazel eyes were immediately revealed "N-natsume what's wrong?" Mikan asked panicking for his safety "You were screaming and crying in your sleep" he explained.

Mikan touched her eyes it was wet. "O-oh I'm sorry I just had a…nightmare" she said wiping her tears, but more tears just erupted Natsume hugged her "sshhh it's ok now" he said in a comforting tone while soothingly rubbing her back.

Natsume looked at the time "Mikan it's 5:30 let's get ready" Natsume said. Mikan blushed. It was the first time she hear Natsume say her name it sounded so right.

Mikan stood up and took a bath.

She went out of the bathroom wearing a skirt and white hoody. Mikan gracefully descended down the stairs and sat on her usual seat. The two teen's breakfast was strawberry pancakes.

Mikan eyed Natsume and took note that he was wearing a red polo tucked out with two buttons undone, jeans and vans.

Natsume and Mikan wore their vans, grabbed their bags and walked to school.

* * *

_**At the classroom…**_

Mikan and Natsume went inside and sat down at their assigned seats. Sumire and Luna were burning with jealousy seeing 'their' Natsume was letting Mikan lean on him.

Natsume out of annoyance 'ACCIDENTALLY' burned their hair. The two of the bitches ran out of the classroom. "Natsume calm down" Ruka said "I'm trying" Natsume said through gritted teeth.

Then and there Narumi went in the classroom. "Ok my sweet children I have a special activity for you" he announced. All of the teens groaned. Narumi sweat dropped at this action.

"You all will write a poem about one of your dreams" Narumi said "begin". "Oi Little girl write a poem about your dream ok?" NAtsume said or more like commanded "don't worry I was already planning too" Mikan said.

_**Time skip after 20 minutes…**_

"Ok Mikan your go first" Narumi said. Mikan grabbed her paper and went out front.

_**Child Abuse…**_

_**Her dad was a drunk **_

_**Her mom was an addict**_

_**Her parents kept her **_

_**Locked in an attic**_

_**Her only friend**_

_**Was a little toy bear**_

_**It was old and worn out**_

_**And had patches of hair**_

_**She always talked to it**_

_**When no one's around**_

_**She lays there and hugs it**_

_**Not a peep of sound**_

_**Until her parents **_

_**Unlock the door **_

_**Some more and more pain**_

_**She'll have to endure**_

_**A bruise on her leg**_

_**A scar on her face**_

_**Why would she be**_

_**In such a horrible place?**_

_**But she grabs her bear **_

_**And softly cries**_

_**She loves her parents **_

_**But they want her to die**_

_**She sits in the corner**_

_**Quiet but thinking**_

"_**Please God why is my life always sinking?"**_

_**Such a bad life**_

_**For a sad little kid**_

_**She'd get beaten and beaten**_

_**For anything she did **_

_**Then one night**_

_**Her mom came high **_

_**And the poor child was beaten**_

_**As hours went by**_

_**Then her mom suddenly grabbed a blade**_

_**It was sharp and pointy**_

_**One that she made**_

_**She thrust the blade **_

_**Right into her chest**_

"_**You deserve to die **_

_**You worthless pest!"**_

_**The mom walked out **_

_**Leaving the girl slowly dying **_

_**She grabbed her bear**_

_**And again started crying**_

_**Police showed up**_

_**At the small little house**_

_**Then quickly barged in**_

_**Everything quiet as a mouse**_

_**One officer slowly**_

_**Opened the door **_

_**To find the little girl **_

_**Lying on the floor**_

_**It must have been bad **_

_**To go through so much harm**_

_**But at least she died **_

_**With her best friend in her arms.**_

Natsume understood why she cried. He understood it all. Natsume looked at Imai she had the same expression as he did.

Luna and Sumire had a disgusted face.

Mikan sat back down next to Natsume staring at the Sakura trees, now wanting to see her classmate's reaction to what she wrote. "Natsume your next" Narumis said getting out of his shock_**.**_

_**House Fire Hero…**_

_**I suddenly awake in the middle of the night,  
I awake to screams coming from my daughter and my wife.  
I don't know what happened, or why they both scream,  
Then I open my bedroom door and couldn't believe what I've seen.**_

Coming from downstairs, I see my house in flames,  
so I go back in my room, grab a blanket to wrap around my face.  
I exit my room, making my way down the hall,  
I'm finding it hard to breathe, I fall to me knees so now I crawl.

My wife and kid is just a couple of doors away,  
Adrenalin kicks in, pumping blood faster through my veins.  
The smoke upstairs, it thickens really fast,  
all the lights blow out, just flames light up the dark.

There now only one door away,  
Their screams are desperate when they call out my name.  
I find the strength to stand back on my feet,  
I stumble to their room whilst I nervously grit my teeth.

I stand in front there room, push open the bedroom door,  
I see my wife and kid sitting in a corner on the floor.  
I close the door, then rush over to my kid,  
Luckily she is breathing, but she don't know where she is.  
I go over to my wife, she said that she was fine;  
She gives me a kiss and said 'you got here just in time.'

I look at my wife, then I nervously smile,  
I'm breathing so heavily, feels like I've just run a mile.

I go over to the window, but the drop is far too high,  
I don't know what to do, I fear for all our lives.  
I start to feel scared, as I feel the temperature rising,  
Smoke starts to pour under the door, my daughter she's looks so frightened.

I'm running out of options, so I open the bedroom door,  
I look down the hall only to see flames rising from the floor,  
I shut the door, then I rush over to my wife,  
She is holding my daughter, telling her 'everything will be alright, '

I need an idea but I have to be quick,  
So I grab a blanket and realise that is it.  
I tie knots at the end of many sheets and quilts;  
a thirty foot rope is what I have built.  
I open the window, and then throw down the rope,  
I tell my wife, 'take our daughter and I will hold you both.'

I give a kiss to my wife and kid,  
I watch them climb down the rope as I struggle to hold it.  
My body is getting weaker, also I start to choke,  
But somehow I find the strength to hold onto the rope,

They get half way down, when the bedroom door sets on fire,  
I feel my skin burning, as the flames keep growing higher.  
There nearly on the floor where they should be safe,  
I then look behind me, and stare death in the face.  
I'm no longer scared, as my wife and daughter are safe again,  
I shout down at them, 'I love you' as I realise that this is the end,  
Before they had the chance to say 'I love you' back,  
Our gas tank explodes ending my life just like that.

_He had a nightmare just like me it seems I wasn't the only one scared in my sleep _Mikan thought as she watched Natsume sit down.

Narumi nodded he understands what he's been through. "Luna-san you're next" Narumi said while Luna smirked evilly.

Luna finished her poem. Everyone in the room look at her disgusted by her poem it was too lustful. Mikan grab a plastic bag and quietly puked with Ruka sweat dropping and Natsume patting her back for comfort.

Luna glared at her for puking at her 'masterpiece'. Natsume just smirked seeing Luna's sudden reaction.

Natsume let Mikan lie on his lap. She doesn't feel so good and she feel's hot. "Mikan I think you have a fever" Natsume said with a worried tone.

**Will i update or not? Review please :) i have been inspired everytime something happens to me or if i read something good...BTW i want to write something dedicated from the movie 'Red Riding Hood' i write or not? :) REVIEW :) **

**Thank you to -natsumikanluverization697- for Mikan's poem :) **

**I also author/ co-author**

**:) Born this way**

**:) Innocent childhood**

**:D We are who we are (co-author)**


	6. Kissing High Fevers

**Hey there,**

**Please enjoy my stories review, but no flame...i know my mistakes ok?**

**Lots of Love,**

**Raven Phantomhive**

**P.S. this chapter is dedicated to -The Meepsta- **

**

* * *

**

End of school…

Mikan and Natsume were walking back to their apartment when _–it's a beautiful night we're looking for something dumb to do hey baby I think I wanna marry you- _"Oh You-chan is calling" she said as she fished her cell from her bag.

"You-chan!"

"_Mikan"_

"Y-you-chan you sound so sick"

"_No I'm alright"_

"so what do you want then my little You-chan"

"_I want you to sleepover here I really missed your ugly face"_

"Neh! I AM NOT UGLY! E-eto uhm sure I'll go there"

"_I'll be waiting…you do know where my house is right?"_

"Yeah I do I'll be there around 7"

"_ok"_

Mikan ended the call and sighed in relief. "What did he want?" Natsume demanded "he wants me to sleepover" she said enthusiastically "and your going?" he hissed. MIkan was taken aback by his tone "Y-yes" she answered insecurely. Throughout the whole walk the two were silent.

* * *

_**In the apartment…**_

Mikan hugged Natsume from behind. "I will come back you know" Mikan said. Natsume blushed at their sudden contact. Mikan blushed when she realized what she did. "F-fine" Natsume stuttered. Mikan smiled and freed Natsume from her hug.

"Oh I forgot your uhm…reward?" Mikan said insecurely. She tiptoed to reach Natsume's face and kissed his cheek. The brunette ran off to their room to pack her stuff. "I swear that girl is seducing me" Natsume muttered with a blush on his face. He started to cook some beef for his dinner tonight.

**Time skip…30 minutes…**

Mikan exited their room and went to the kitchen only to find Natsume eating his dinner 'alone'. Mikan smiled a small smile. she stood in front of Natsume. "Hug!" she said as she spread her arms wide Natsume stared at her weirdly "ok?" he said insecurely. He stood up and hugged Mikan. They breathed each other's scent _he/she smells like strawberries _Natsume and Mikan thought in unison.

Mikan and Natsume ended the hug. "Bye Natsume haha I guess I'll miss you" she laughed "Bye idiot here so you wont miss me wear my jacket I don't need it anyway" he said while handing a red jacket. Mikan wored the jacket and exited the apartment leaving the lad alone.

* * *

_**Youichi's House…**_

Mikan opened the door and entered the house. "Youichi" Mikan called. No reply. The brunette panicked and ran to his room.

Mikan dropped her bag out of shock. There was Youichi on his bed, he was pink, his breathing was unstable and he was tearing up even though he wasn't even crying.

"Oh my God You-chan!" Mikan yelled. The brunette ran to the lad's side and felt his temperature "It's a high fever" she muttered. Mikan ran into the kitchen and grabbed some water and medicine pills. She placed those things on top of his bed side table.

She then ran to the bathroom and filled a basin with water. The brunette grabbed her handkerchief and placed it in the basin.

Mikan squeezed out the excess water off of the handkerchief and placed it on Youichi's forehead. After 5 minutes emerald orbs were revealed "Mikan" Youichi whispered "shh please rest You-chan" MIkan said. Youichi scowled "shut up Mikan and lie with me" he ordered. "God even when you're sick you're still a meany" she pouted nonetheless lied down with him.

Mikan shivered it was so cold. Youichi noticed this and pulled her into a hug; Mikan hugged Youichi back and rested her head on the crook of his neck. "I missed you" Youichi said "I missed you too You-chan" she said as she hugged him tighter.

The brunette pulled her head away from his neck. Youichi lifted her face by the chin "you want?" Youichi asked with a smirk "yeah I've been missing that too" Mikan said "but you might get sick" he said worriedly "I don't care I'm sort of sick too" she said with a smirk. **(A/N is it me or did it just sound wrong?)**

He knew that she would say that. Youichi cupped her chin and closed the gap. They both closed their eyes. He bit her bottom lip begging for entrance. The brunette granted him this wish and opened her mouth. Youichi slithered his tongue into her mouth he tasted her mouth _strawberries _he thought. At first it was sweet and passionate, but it turned into a tongue battle. They finally parted for air after 4 minutes.

They were blushing madly. "That was the best make out session ever" Mikan exclaimed happily Youichi looked at him amusedly "hey I think we should stop kissing like that" Youichi said, Mikan frowned and tears welled up "No I don't wanna stop" she said feeling her heart break. Youichi's expression changed into panic "N-no I was only joking" Youichi said kissing her on the nose.

"Don't seduce me you bastard" Mikan said as she freed Youichi from her hug and crossed her arms. "N-no Mikan I'm so sorry" Youichi said. The brunette giggled. She hugged him and pecked him on the lips "aww you know I love you" Mikan said teasingly.

Youichi rolled his eyes. "So what do you wanna eat?" MIkan asked. Youichi stared at her weirdly. "Ok then! Soup it is" she said and ran off to the kitchen. _How can she read my mind? _Youichi thought.

* * *

_**With Mikan…in the kichen…Normal POV…**_

Mikan was cooking cream of mushroom soup. Suddenly a scene of Natsume licking her finger flashed in her mind. The brunette stopped cooking and looked down on the floor. _For an arrogant jerk like him I sure do miss him _she thought sadly.

Mikan continued cooking the meal still daydreaming about the crimson-eyed lad. Youichi went in the dining room and sat on one of the chairs.

_**Dining room…**_

They drank/ate their soup while talking to each other about random stuff. "So how is life with Hyuuga?" Youichi asked "Oh it's actually really fun" MIkan said sipping some water from her glass "OH MY GOD YOU GUYS FUCKED?" Youichi yelled. That made the brunette spit out her water in shock "what the fuck? Youichi!" Mikan complained. Youichi smirked in victory.

"God I know your jealous" Mikan said. "So what if I am?" Youichi asked and continued eating. The brunette's eyes widened she never thought he would admit something like that "why?" Mikan asked "because I missed you so much and you get to hand around Hyuuga a lot" he said keeping his cool.

"Aww you know I could've visited you anytime" Mikan said "Yeah but…" he trailed off. Of course Mikan didn't push since he knew what he was going to say.

_-all I really want is some money in my pocket- _

"Hotaru"

"_Mikan tomorrow pack your things"_

"Where we going?"

"_The beach"_

"YEHEY! When?"

"_Day after tomorrow at 4:00 a.m."_

"With who?"

"_Hyuuga, Hijiri and Nogi"_

"Don't we have school?"

"_I cancelled it"_

"Oh…ok Hotaru Let's go shopping tomorrow"

"_sure K BYE" _

"BYE"

"Where are we going?" Youichi asked "THE BEACH!" Mikan screamed in delight. _Oh my God _Youcihi thought.

* * *

**Hi there, **

**so what'd you think was it bad or...what?**

**Review please as an Anon or not :) No flames **

**i also author:**

**- Born this Way**

**-Innocent Childhood**

**I co-author**

**-We are who we are (author: crimsonmeetshazel)**


	7. Scary Movie

Hi there :)

**Enjoy...sorry if i took too long on updating this :)) i've been TRYING to be inspired :) one part of this story 'actually' happened to me.**

**Love,**

**Raven Phantomhive :D **

* * *

Mikan,Hotaru,Natsume,Ruka and Youichi are currently at the central town shopping for things they need at the beach. Mikan and Youichi were at the back of the group arguing which is good a two piece or a one piece.

"Two piece!"

"One piece!"

"TWO PIECE!"

"TWO PIECE IS LIKE YOUR SWIMMING IN YOUR BRA AND PANTY GODDAMN IT" Youichi yelled.

Strangers started looking at them weirdly. Mikan laughed uncontrollably while Youichi blushed in embarrassment. "Damn you" Youichi said. The brunette hugged Youichi "Love you Youichi" Mikan said in between laughs "Love you more" finally laughing too.

"Love you Most"

"Love you more than infinity and beyond" Youichi said with a smirk. Mikan's mouth hung open.

"I love you more than the end of a rain..bow?" Mikan said or more like asked "Fuck Shit" This time Youichi chuckled. A certain raven haired lad was fuming at what he was hearing.

He hid his crimson orbs with his bangs. Hotaru took notice of this and smirked. Pretty soon they stopped at the shop called 'Cloisonne'. "Come on bakas lets buy some swimsuits already.

The boys and girls spread out. "Found one" Mikan and Hotaru said in unison. Mikan's swimsuit was a two piece, the shade of white and the words 'angel sent' scripted in silver at the top right of her bottom.

Hotaru's swimsuit was a two piece. It's color was violet. It was so simple yet it made the raven haired lass look beautiful than ever.

Youichi picked simple black trunks with flames and skulls designing it.

Ruka picked blue trunks. There printed on his trunks in big black bold letters was "WILD CHILD".

Natsume picked red trunks designed with flames. The words "hell proof' was printed in black at the top left of it.

"Oh Hyuuga you have matching swimsuits with Sakura" Hotaru said with a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Tsk Whatever Imai" he said, but in truth he was feeling butterflies in his stomach.

* * *

_**Conti's (**__restaurant__**)**_

Mikan was eating her pasta while the ghost caster and fire caster have glaring contests.

"U-uh Guys let's just eat o-ok?" Ruka stuttered nervously. "Butt out" the two said in unison making the blonde haired lad sighed and continued eating his meal.

"Neh Natsume can you drive me home?" Mikan asked with puppy dog eyes. Natsume rolled his eyes "NO" he said firmly. The brunette decided to tease him "Neh You-chan maybe you can drive me home and maybe another make-out sess-" to her dismay she was cut off "Fine POL-KA " Natsume said finally agreeing.

The silver haired lad smirked at the crimson eyed boy's reaction. Mikan smiled a mischievous smile and began to eat her dessert. Mikan looked at Natsume who was half staring at her dessert. The brunette shoved the fork inside of the raven-haired lad's mouth.

Natsume's eyes widened at this sudden action. Hotaru started taking pictures of the moment "make me rich babe" she muttered over and over again. Ruka merely continued eating while Youichi studied his reactions.

Natsume gulped down the strawberry cake with no difficulty "what did you do that for?" Natsume questioned "you were looking at my cake so I thought you would like some" Mikan explained stuffing her mouth with cake.

"You know what that means" Hotaru and Ruka smirked "an indirect kiss" the two said in unison. Mikan and natsume slightly blushed. Youichi smirked "Hey Imai, Nogi you're totally great for each other" Youichi teased.

The said teens blushed as well. "At least I don't make out with Mikan in bed when I'm sick" Hotaru said blushing but still smirking.

Youichi blushed harder. Natsume glared at the floor. Mikan blushed harder "ehehe sorry You-chan" Mikan apologized "I liked it anyway" he said unconsciously. Natsume scowled when he hear this he was about to burn his hair at any minute.

Mikan ruffled Youichi's silver hair. Youichi closed his eyes and sighed he always did like it when the brunette does that to him. "I just love your hair You-chan" MIkan said giggling "mmhmm" he moaned (?). natsume 'accidentally' burned the waiter's haird.

He screamed like hell throwing the bowl filled with soup at a child's face. The little girl cried she was only looking for her mommy. "Aww little girl you ok?" Mikan asked crouching down to her level.

The little girl had red hair and silver eyes. Her hair was up in pigtails. She had a height of 3 feet. She was wearing a red cheer leader outfit.

The little girl in front of her cried softly. Mikan pouted nonetheless wiped the girl's face and parts of her outfit. "Come one little girl let's get ready in the bathroom" Mikan said with a smile. the red head smiled and followed her.

* * *

_**Mikan's POV**_

I let the little girl sit on the sink.I removed the girl's pigtails. I dabbed her wet handkerchief on the girl's red hair. "So what's your name?" I asked "Kisa" she answered "Oh nice name" I said happily cleaning the cheer leader outfit.

"You auditioning?" I asked "Yeah it's really fun" Kisa exclaimed. "hey you look cuter with no pigtails try it" I suggested.

Kisa looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. She DID look cute. "A-alright" the red head stuttered. "lets go" I said as she took my hand and jumped from the sink.

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV

Mikan sat down beside Natsume again with a contented smile. "Let's go and watch Paranormal Activity 2" Hotaru smirked.

Mikan and Ruka's eyes changed the always did hate scary movie. "Sure" Youichi and Natsume said. Mikan covered her eyes with her bangs "a-alright" she managed.

_**

* * *

**_

In the Movie…

Mikan sat down next to Hotaru. "H-hotaru please let me sit next to Youichi" Mikan begged "Fine BA-KA" Hotaru said.

Mikan sat down next to Natsume and Youichi. The brunette hugged the silver haired lad's arm "I-I'm scared" she whimpered.

Youichi's eyes softened. "wait let go first" Youichi said. Mikan obeyed and hugged herself. The ghost-caster raised the arm rest so it could get in the way. Youichi moved closer to Mikan.

Mikan hugged his arm and hid behind his back. Natsume ignored the scene and kept his calm or at least trying too.

The movie started. When Mikan realized it was alright she let go of Youichi's arm and kept watching. Mikan enjoyed the movie until there were loud booms and moving objects.

She whimpered as she hugged Youichi. The ghost-caster was still a little sick. "Mikan I need some fresh air for a while" he said. The boy was freezing "O-kay p-lease come back" she stuttered "Hug Hyuuga for a while" with that he exited.

The brunette looked at the raven haired lad with pleading eyes. Natsume stared at her and finally raise the arm rest.

Almost in an instant she hugged him tightly.

_**Natsume's POV…**_

That Youichi kid said something Mikan and left. I noticed he has been shivering even though Mikan was hugging rather tightly.

And then I saw little beads of sweat. He was still sick even when Mikan is in the bathroom a while ago he was coughing non-stop. But when Mikan arrived he held his cough and acted all well. Is he in love with this girl?

I felt someone staring at me. My eyes looked down and saw big hazel orbs pleading. I tried to figure it out until I saw her hugging her knees. I then understood what it meant she wanted someone to hug. She was afraid of this movie.

I raised the arm rest and felt her hug me. She was soft and warm I never felt this way before with anyone. I removed my arm and heard her whimper I could see her teary eyed. I guess she thought I didn't like her hugging me.

From behind my arm went around her waist. She snaked her arm around my waist. The girl snuggled closer to me out of fear. "Shit" I muttered repeatedly.

It was getting freakier and freakier by the second. I could feel the girl beside me poking my arm. i looked at her and she cowered a little.

"C-can I hold your hand?" she asked "OKAY?" I answered surprised. She held my hand and surprisingly it fits well together.

Someone screamed in the movie. The result is I felt her snuggle and hold my hand tighter like I would disappear at any moment.

_**Ruka's POV…**_

I could feel a smirk play on my lips as I saw. Mikan and Natsume hold hands and hug each other. But I still feel I little creeped out by this fucking movie.

I looked at my hand it seems as though there is something soft on it. It was Hotaru's hand. Her eyes seemed to be filled with fear and entertainment at the same time.

Her focus was on the movie screen. That is until someone screamed in the movie that's the shock of my lifetime.

The inventor suddenly hugged me and yelped silently I guess she was as freaked out as Mikan. That's when I felt her shiver a little. I felt my heart skip a beat at this sight.

I wrapped my arm around her. She sighed and snuggled at little. "I'm only gonna show this side of me to you and Mikan alright bunny boy?" She whispered against my chest.

_**

* * *

**_

Normal POV…

Youichi sat back down on his seat and crossed his arms. He is still feeling dizzy and light headed. So he made he closed his eyes.

Mikan peeped at the movie and saw a woman that was possessed staring right at the screen "HOLY SHIT!" Mikan yelped "I hate this fucking movie". Natsume and Youichi stayed quiet silently agreeing with her.

Mikan peeped again and saw the teenage girl crack the neck of her dad and get the baby, running away. The lights of the cinema turned on. Mikan and Hotaru were quite shaken while the boys stood up and stretched.

_**

* * *

**_

Out of the cinema…

Mikan felt her legs wobble a little. She spread her arms toward Youichi "Carry" she said "fine" the lad said and carried Mikan at her back.

The brunette laid her chin at his shoulder. _She's so light _Youichi thought. Mikan closed her eyes but never slept.

_**

* * *

**_

Parking Lot…

"So Youichi and Mikan you ride with Hyuuga" Hotaru said Youichi merely nodded lightly as not to disturb the brunette.

"Hijiri I let my butlers pack your things and put it in Hyuuga's apartment" Hotaru said then dragged the poor Ruka to his car.

_**

* * *

**_

Natsume's Car…

They rode in silence. They never did like each other's company. Meanwhile the brunette was unconsciously hugging the silver haired lad's arm. She felt someone was beside her even though it was just a movie.

"What's the matter MIkan?" Youichi asked with concern evident in his voice. Mikan didn't answer she just stared out the window with a straight face. "Trauma?" Youichi asked. Mikan merely nodded her head.

_We shouldn't have watched that _natsume thought. He was watching through the mirror. Mikan snuggled into youichi's warmth. "it was my first scary movie after 4 years" Mikan said. That ended the conversation.

* * *

'_**Their' Apartment…**_

Youichi was in the guest room listening to music in his Ipod with closed eyes. Mikan and Natsume are watching 'Black Butler'.

Mikan snuggled closer "I hate that movie" Mikan said. "Paranormal?" he smirked. Mikan covered her ears and let out tears "Don't say it I don't want to hear it please...please…please" she sobbed. Natsume's eyes widened.

He did the only thing he could think of. He hugged her "I'm sorry Polka I swear I wont say it anymore" Natsume said feeling guilty.

"Pervert" she whispered with a micro smile. the tears kept coming. The brunette kept thefear in, she didn't show it a while ago because it was too public and Hotaru might even hit her with the baka gun. Mikan lied down facing Natsume.

"Don't worry Polka I'll protect you no matter what" Natsume said confidently "I know you will" Mikan said.

Natsume hugged the brunette. "Good night Polka" he said "Goodnight Natsume" were here last words before darkness greeted her.

* * *

_**Did you guess which part i related to? :) yup it's the Paranormal Activity thing ahaha :D**_

_**ok did you likr it? **_

_**Please REVIEW? :) Anon or Not**_

_**Thank You :D**_


	8. Authors note

Raven here!

I'm sorry if I haven't updated in like..forever? well I am just so sorry, I've been busy with school and stuff but I promise I'll update soon! don't worry. Please review if you want me to continue this.

Lots of love,

Raven


	9. Ms Kissalot

_Hi Guys sorry if I did not update for like ETERNITY but I will do my best! :) hope you enjoy this one. _

* * *

**The next day…2am in the morning**

The barking dogs woke up a brunette and a crimson eyed lad. "Damn dogs they should be shutting their mouths" Natsume complained, covering his face with a pillow "Agree" Mikan said, copying his actions but then…

"Rise and shine, today is so fine!" A silver haired lad chimed a little too cheerfully. They groaned "1 more hour!" They both moaned "Alrighty then I guess I'll have to drown you in COLD WATER" Youichi said with a smirk. The nullifier literally jumped off the bed and cooked breakfast while the fire caster stomped into the bathroom and took a shower.

If you'd listen closely (Which is what Youichi is doing) you could hear Natsume muttering "damn that silver haired freak I was supposed to kiss the girl damn him and his rise and shine if she wasn't here I would probably lose my mind DAMN MY LIFE". Youichi was uncontrollably giggling he really loves annoying Natsume.

* * *

**Time skip… **

The smell of eggs, coffee and waffles filled the room. Luggage scattered everywhere.

The three teens sat down on the table. "Mikan slow down you're starting to eat like a pig" Youichi scolded "Or what?" she challenged "or this" he bit her ear "ah!" she screamed obviously startled by the sudden contact. Meanwhile Natsume fumed at the background. The brunette pouted and slowed down her eating "stupid silver head bossing me around" she silently muttered.

"Next time get a room" Natsume said "Oh, why? Jealous Hyuuga?" Youichi teased "why the hell would I be jealous?" he barked "ANYWAY! I have to go take a shower, play nice" the brunette interrupted then ran into the bathroom with clothes in hand.

"whatever" they both muttered going their separate ways.

* * *

**Time skip…3:30am**

Mikan is wearing a white tube dress (shorts underneath) with gladiators. She left her hair down and messy.

Natsume is wearing a plain white v-neck, cargo pants and vans. His hair was dishevelled.

Youichi is wearing a black v-neck (but he ripped off the sleeves), jeans and vans. His hair was messy.

Mikan sat on the floor in front of the tv trying to kill boredom "DORA DON'T ASK ME WHERE THE FCKING RAINBOW IS YOU HAVE THE MAP NOT ME!" she yelled at the tv. "Really little girl? REALLY?" Natsume said watching tv with her.

Natsume sat beside Mikan on the floor. He could no longer resist the urge, his eyes scanned the room in case of Youichi watching them.

He cupped her chin and kissed her fully on the lips. The brunette tensed, she wasn't expecting this one nonetheless she closed her eyes. Natsume bit her lower lip begging for an entrance, Mikan obediently opened her mouth.

His tongue slithered in her mouth exploring and tasting every part of her _she tastes like strawberries _he though fortunately he LOVED strawberries. Natsume's hands slowly slid under her dress, gently caressing her thighs, she moaned in pleasure. Mikan's lust took over her, she gently sucked Natsume's tongue, he smirked _little girl can last this long? Did not know that _he thought. Her hands slithered around his neck disappearing in his hair, at this point they both lied down on the floor not even caring what they were doing.

Natsume licked her jaw gently nibbling her neck, giving her hickeys of course he didn't stop when he heard the brunette moan.

"I hate to break your make out session but sadly Imai is now waiting outside" Youichi said. Mikan's eyes widened, she bolted up and grabbed her luggage leaving Natsume pouting on the floor.

* * *

**Time skip…**

They were now riding Hotaru's private airplane.

Mikan disappeared in the ball pit Hotaru built for her, Ruka was staring at the clouds, Youichi was in the ball pit with Mikan, Natsume was sitting on the bean bag chairs and Hotaru was in kitchen.

"OH IT IS ON!" Mikan shrieked and started throwing balls at Youichi like there was no tomorrow "you have no chance against Dark Lord Hijiri" The silver haired boy teased and started throwing balls, they laughed like maniacs and started wrestling each other until they fell on the floor

_THUD.._

"You defeat me for now Mikan-san" Youichi chuckled "You have taught me well Dark Lord Hijiri" Mikan giggled uncontrollably. Hotaru rolled her eyes "how mature" she muttered.

Ruka laughed with them, while Natsume squeezed his stress ball and counted till 100.

Youichi lied down on the rug with Mikan on his chest and yes they were sleeping due to over hyper-ness "Natsume" she muttered in her sleep Natsume's eyes darted to her and then to the window. Pretty soon all of them dropped dead (sleep).

_**Ladies and Gentlemen we will be landing shortly…**_

Youichi and Mikan groaned "just when I was about to say 'I do' he wakes me up?" Mikan complained exasperatedly "hmm? To who?" Youichi asked combing his hair with his fingers, Mikan blushed "ah..eh..um..N…No one!" she said with a slight blush on her face.

* * *

**Time skip…**

They arrived at the 5 star resort. Hotaru reserved the suite, normal for an Imai such as her.

"So there will be 4 beds 3 of them are for one person and the other one is for 2 people. Hyuuga and Mikan will sleep on the same bed" Hotaru explained stoically. Mikan looked at Youichi then Ruka then Hotaru then Natsume then Youichi. "Okay" she said plainly "OKAY?" Youichi screamed "Don't worry I'll creep into your bed when I have a nightmare" she laughed; well of course she meant it a little.

Mikan opened the door to her room and jumped on the bed, she kicked off her gladiators and closed her eyes. Natsume rolled his eyes nonetheless he lied down next to her. She smiled wrapping her arms around him "hihi comfy" she said all giddy and high, he kissed her forehead and wrapped his arms around her. Pretty soon they both fell asleep.

_In her Dream..Normal POV_

_It was raining hard, you could hear thunder and see thunder._

_SCREEEECCH!_

_A man's body flew and landed on the pavement drowning in his own pool of blood_

"_Daddy? Daddy? DADDY! Don't die daddy! I'm so sorry please don't leave please don't I love you daddy don't leave" a high pitched voice begged_

_THE SCENE CHANGED…_

_It was pitch black if you listened closely you could hear a little girl sobbing in the corner of the room "Mommy does not want me Mommy does not want me to live Mommy wants me dead" she keeps on muttering._

_CREAK…_

_She twitched as the door to the attic opened, the light blinded her she was not used to such brightness "Come here you fucking child" a voice boomed. A hand grabbed the little girl's hair and threw her on the floor_

_THUD…_

"_Mommy" she whispered hot tears rolling down her cheeks "Don't you call me MOMMY you worthless piece of shit" she screamed kicking the kid on her side "why are you so mad at me?" the little girl asked "because you killed MY husband" she answered dangerously calm. _

_Something inside the little girl snapped she all her life she has been blamed with the death of her father yet there was no proof "I DID NOT KILL DADDY!" she shrieked bolting up receiving intense pain on her legs "don't call him DADDY we do not own you" the woman said kicking her the ground._

_The woman pointed the gun at the little girl and…_

_BOOM!_

_End of dream…_

Mikan woke up sweaty; she was hyperventilating "Mikan? What's wrong" Natsume asked. The brunette shook her head vigorously and ran to Youichi, only to find him lying down on his bed. She jumped on him and hugged him, crying on his chest.

"What the fuck?" Youichi moaned "Mikan? Mikan! What happened?" he asked concern lacing his voice "Nightmare" she simply muttered in-between her sobs "sssh it's going to be okay" he hushed rubbing her back in a soothing manner.

After a full 5 minutes she finally calmed down "Mikan?" he asked he only got her breathing as a sign of her sleeping. Unknown to him a pair of crimson eyes watched from a distance.

_Meanwhile with Hotaru and Ruka…_

Hotaru was everywhere! She was walking from her washroom to the drawers then the bed then the tv then the closet then the washroom then sofa then the window.

Rukas tried his best to catch up "Will you slow down?" he asked exasperatedly getting dizzy by the second "NO" she answered firmly. That's when Hotaru tripped pulling Ruka with her on the sofa. Their face only inches apart, both of them blushing madly.

Ruka was enchanted by her violet orbs he did not know it could be that beautiful. He closed the gap between them, he felt her tense underneath him but slowly she responded to the kiss. He licked her lower lip begging for an entrance Hotaru hesitated, but opened her mouth anyway, he tasted every part of her mouth gently sucking on her tongue _wow she tastes like apples _he thought. Ruka's hand made it's way to her thighs, gently caressing it smirking slightly when he hear her moan.

* * *

**Time skip…**

The four teens walked on the sand settling under the shade of the coconut trees.

Youichi was glaring at Mikan for wearing a bikini. "Oh relax Youichi no one will rape me..I mean look at my face! Dear God it's just so…yeah" Mikan said "It's like you're only wearing your underwear" Youchi pointed out slightly pouting "For once I agree with him little girl" Natsume said he was getting mad because almost all the guys on the beach stared at her body "SEE!" Youichi yelled.

Mikan looked around her and saw guys staring at her hungrily "hey Youichi I have fan booooooys" she chimed, the silver haired boy got the memo. Unfortunately so did their friends.

They both stood up, not bothering to hide themselves. Youichi closed the gaps hugging her waist; pulling her close of course he tasted her again. They both smirked when they heard most of the male population groan or even cry. "You can stop now" Natsume growled.

Mikan pulled away and dragged Natsume towards the water, she giggled on the way there, the boy could not help but smile back. "NATSUME! Come on" she said the water is now until her waist.

"Oh my gosh I'm drowning!" she dramatically said holding onto Natsume's shoulders "tssk little girl just stand up" he said mentally kicking himself for almost laughing, Mikan pouted and stood up "kill joy" she muttered. The brunette splashed him with water, ruining his hair he flinched and then there began world war splashing.

The nullifier was laughing uncontrollably pretty soon laughing in the water clutching her stomach, Natsume chuckled pulling the brunette out of the water "Oi little girl you look so ugly" he teased, truth be told she actually looked hot in that bikini AND in addition her body was wet making him even more hungry…hungry for her.

"Jerk"

"little girl"

"demon"

"fat-so"

"TAKE THAT BACK!" she demanded, oh it looks like he hit her soft spot "or what?" he challenged "or this" Mikan pulled him into the water closing the gap between them, piercing his lips with her tongue and tasting him _woah…strawberries? _She thought. Natsume on the hand was shocked, but he still kissed back.

Mikan pulled away and pulled them both to the surface. "was that good?" she asked slightly panting "it was very good" he stated with his infamous smirk.

"OI LOVE BIRDS! SNACK TIME!" Ruka yelled laughing "seriously Ruka? Snack time" Natsume said.

**Under the coconut trees..**

Hotaru prepared pizza and coke. Mikan slightly drooled "yummy" she muttered.

They ate silently which was odd until

BURP…

Their eyes darted to Hotaru "umm excuse me?" she said, they just nodded. "Oh look Mikan some guys are coming for you" Ruka said, true enough 3 boys were coming their way.

"Hey miss brown eyes would you like to come to our party later?" a red head said slightly licking his lips "No thanks go stick your dick to some other bitch..k?" Mikan said with an angelic smile. The 3 boys hung their head low and went back to their friends.

When she faced her friends, they were all staring at her "WHAT? I watch a lot of movies and they ended up with the condom breaking NOPE NAH UH NOT THANK YOU" she stated taking a sip from her coke "your words Mikan your words" Natsume said, but deep inside he was over joyed that she turned them down.

Pretty soon they were bored with filled stomachs oh what to do on this fine heat.

SPLAT…

A piece of paper flew right on Mikan's face. "Well guys…let's go to the carnival" she chimed.

* * *

sorry for the TOO MANY kissing scenes well I was having a writer's block :( okay well I'll be writing for my other stories so...yeah :) Review please

Lots of Love,

RAVEN


	10. Uniuniunicorn

**RAVEN HERE! this chapter is due to my boredom therefore will be suckish :) I do try my best to keep your interest so TRY to enjoy or else your parents will feed you cabbages**

* * *

They were all dressed up and ready to go.

"Youichi why are you in your sleeping attire?" Mikan asked "count me out I'll be…busy" he answered with a grim expression. The brunette held his cheek and stared at his eyes "you okay?" she asked "yes" he answered clearly avoiding eye contact. "Come on!" Hotaru said impatiently.

* * *

**Time skip…**

"Okay now we'll go our separate ways" Hotaru said.

"Natsume look it's my favourite candy!" she said dragging him to a shop "1 box of Howalon please!" she said, the counter lady gave her the box of candy while ogling with Natsume "eyes up miss" Mikan said walking away. (sorry if I spelled the howalon wrong)

"Yummy" she said, but before she could eat another piece Natsume grabbed the piece she was holding and popped it in his mouth. "Well? Was it yummy?" She asked with anticipation "not bad" he stated. Mikan frowned and continued eating her candy. "Howalon howalon how I love howalon howa howa howa howalon! How I love it" she sang "aww don't you love me anymore?" Natsume pouted, the brunette stared at him weirdly "I do?" she said (or more like asked).

"No, you love that Hijiri freak" he snapped "are you jealous?" she asked "WHY WOULD I BE JEALOUS?" he barked, Mikan started to feel her tummy do somersaults "you're such a boy" Mikan smiled intertwining their hands "I love Youichi as a brother alright?" she said "so you're playing with him?" he asked "WHAT? Hell no he's too precious I love him to bits!" she exclaimed "okay" he muttered.

**Hotaru and Ruka...**

"Come on Hotaru it will be fun!" Ruka said cheerily, Hotaru paled they were currently going to enter the end of their lives. YES YOU GUESSED IT THEY'RE RIDING ON A ROLLERCOASTER. Their legs were dangling. After the dude checked their seatbelt she totally freaked out.

"I swear to God Nogi if I die I will so haunt you!" she yelled when the rollercoaster was moving ever so slowly "it's going to be alright Hotaru" he said with a wink, she squeaked when they were at the highest point.

WOOSH..

Hotaru clutched Ruka's arm and screamed, the blonde haired boy laughed his head off at Hotaru's scream

_After the ride…_

"How was it?" Ruka asked with a smirk "I'm hungry" she replied.

**Natsume and Mikan…**

Natsume practically dragged Mikan in the Haunted House "No! I can practically feel that it's not safe" the brunette whined "it will be, don't be such a baby" he scolded. Unfortunately for the nullifier they were at the entrance. And so Mikan entered death.

"Ah!" she screamed clutching Natsume's arm "let go little girl" he said trying his best to let her know he's annoyed although he likes it when she holds onto him (he would never admit it). The brunette frowned and hugged herself instead from time to time squeaking. It was like faith when they both tripped, got trapped and finally the electricity went off.

"Fuck" she cursed covering her eyes with her hands. "Well we're stuck here Little Girl, no signal" he said sitting beside her "k" she replied as she checked the pictures on her phone laughing at an ancient picture of her and Youichi. They were dressed as Prince and Princess.

_Flashback_

_Little Youichi found little Mikan crying on the couch "What's the matter?" he asked "No one will join me for Halloween" she whined, the silver haired boy rolled his eyes "fine I'll join you" he said, Mikan automatically gave him a hug._

"_Well? Come on" He ushered "you not in costume" she pouted and for the second time he rolled his eyes and entered their room. When he came out he was dressed as a prince "you happy?" he asked completely annoyed._

_Mikan stood beside him and slyly took out her phone "but you forgot one thing…" _

_SNAP… _

"_Halloween was yesterday" she yelled and went inside the room._

_Flashback end_

Natsume grabbed the phone and crawled away "HEY! That's mine" Mikan whined crawling after him and grabbing his foot. He looked back at her to see her pouting face "mine" she repeated, he sighed and gave it back.

His smirk got wider "Why do I feel afraid?" she muttered and finally squealed when Natsume tickled her "N-Natsume! What the hell d-did you eat?" she said in between laughs "CANDY" he said. Mikan was now on top of Natsume pounding on his chest "NYAAAAAAA!" she screamed childishly Natsume could not help but chuckle. Pretty soon she gave up.

**Mikan's POV…**

Whenever I'm around him I feel like I'm the luckiest girl on the planet, like nothing could ever harm me. Whenever he's near I can feel my stomach do somersaults and my heart beats fast. Usually only Youichi can make me feel that way, but I never thought THIS STRANGER would make me feel like this.

I mean he is way out of my league he's handsome and smart, who by the way gets the whole girl population fall in love with him married or not while I'm this stupid little girl who's mentally disturbed (?).

**Natsume's POV…**

Mikan…I can't help but smile around her.

This girl is just…amazing, yeah that's a way to put it. She can make me feel pissed and happy all at the same time oh and she surely knows how to kiss.

Whenever I'm around her she makes me forget about my parent's arguments and threats, whenever I have her in my arms it's like we're the only two people who exists. I only fell in love ONCE and it ended with her thinking I was a play boy. And that was when I did not like going out with girls, but this girl is no Luna. (a/n excuse me I have to go throw up)

I AM NOT FALLING FOR HER…right?

Besides why would she go out with me? I'm just a guy who has looks while she has nice skills oh and don't forget she has Youichi.

**Normal POV…**

Allow me to shed light on their position.

Natsume was underneath his legs were in-between hers. Mikan was of course on top, her hands were on either side of Natsume's head supporting her weight.

"Get off" Natsume said, Mikan obeyed and lied down beside him "There's stars on the ceiling?" she asked "No shit Sherlock" he stated "hmph" she pouted. The lights turned on and the scary noises finally resumed. The two teens were momentarily blinded "shit man what the hell" Mikan said.

"Watch your mouth little girl" he warned

Mikan pouted, but stood up helping Natsume to his feet.

* * *

_**Time Skip…Dinner**_

Youichi,Ruka,Natsume,Mikan and Hotaru waiting for their orders to come.

Youichi was acting awfully strange he was ignoring Mikan. Mikan being Mikan started to worry if she did something wrong "Youichi?" she said uneasily, no response came to her, she frowned and stared at her lap.

"Here are your orders" the waiter stated winking at Mikan, Youichi glared at the waiter and mouthed _"MINE" _the waiter sweat-dropped and walked away. The brunette hit his head with her hand "rude!" she scolded "well…he's a pervert" he pouted "I have food therefore your argument is invalid" she said "don't you use that invalid shit on me" he said poking her forehead, she stuck out her tongue and sipped her coke.

"Whatever" Hotaru muttered stabbing an innocent cooked crab Ruka sweat-dropped and continued sipping the spaghetti.

* * *

**Time skip…(based on the movie Despicable Me)**

They passed by a stall. "OMG! That's such a cute unicorn can I have it?" Mikan said with her best begging face, Natsume rolled his eyes and paid the guy. Youichi and Mikan started to play, but sadly did not hit the target "can I go again? I accidentally closed my eyes" Mikan pouted, for the second time Natsume rolled his eyes and yet again paid.

They started shooting and finally…

YOU WIN!

Youichi grabbed the unicorn and gave it to Mikan "IT'S SO FLUFFY!" she squealed hugging the enormous stuff toy. _Cute _Youichi and Natsume thought. "Come on guys let's go" Hotaru ushered, obviously annoyed.

Youichi held Mikan's hand "Can we talk?" he asked the brunette stared at him then looked at Hotaru "you guys go on ahead" she said with a smile "whatever" Hotaru replied ushering the two boys back to their suite.

"Soooo...Youichi what do you want to talk about?" she asked sitting on the bench "I want to know if you're only using me for all those kisses and shit, it's like you're playing with my feelings and I don't like that so please…are you just using me?" he asked, her eyes widened "of course not! Why would I use you? I don't want to use you I love you" she said exasperatedly "…as a brother" he muttered

"What has gotten into you?" she asked finally standing up "I don't know! I don't even gaaaah! I don't know Mikan" he said placing his head on her shoulder "Do you want me to stop making out with you and just cut it down into a simple hug?" she asked, he shook his head.

Mikan ruffled his hair "I really love your soft and fluffy hair" she squealed "mmmm" he said practically relaxing.

"Let's go back to the room..neh?" she said and together they walked back to the room hand in hand.

* * *

**Time skip…**

"Soooo...where have you been?" Ruka asked girlishly "Out" they both replied hands still intertwined the blonde haired boy stared at their hands and smirked "so you're finally together?" he asked "well…you could say that" Youichi said "WHAT? No!" Mikan said with a red face "did cherry berry forget I asked her out?" the silver haired boy tease, Mikan playfully punched his arm "kidding!" he said.

Mikan pouted "good night"

"nighty night…cherry berry"

"Oh God"

She finally entered 'their' room only to find a crimson eyed lad glaring at her "umm…what did I do?" she asked slightly nervous "you're not single?" he asked of course that REALLY ruined his pride Mikan rolled her eyes and entered the bathroom, she went out wearing her night gown it was a white off shoulder that reached until her knees and a her fluffy slippers, she was hugging her unicorn.

Mikan gently placed herself beside Natsume and watched 'big bang theory'

"WELL?"

"Well what?"

"are you with Hijiri or not?"

"why do YOU need to know?"

"because!"

"because what?"

"nothing"

"you're jealous?"

"no"

Mikan smile knowingly.

"you're such a boy"

Silence…..

She kissed his cheek "no. we're not together" Mikan dove under the covers and cuddled with her stuff toy.

_**Natsume's POV**_

I unconsciously touched my cheek and blushed. Thank God this girl is under the covers. Ugh my heart is racing this girl has that effect on me? Oh my God why!

This is so complicated.

I turned off the tv and turned off the lights. My hands found its way to her waist to my surprise she faced me and buried her face in my chest "Goodnight Mikan" I said "Natsume…" she muttered and I guess she said it in her sleep.

For the umpteenth time this girl made me blush. Then a picture of Luna flashed in my mind (a/n allow me to throw up) NO she is not Luna this girl is not after my money or looks. SHIT what is this girl doing to me.

LORD HELP ME  
ugh okay…I think I'm getting dramatic oh my Gosh SEE! See what that girl has done to me? and yet she's like an angel. Oh my God

I slapped my face.

NATSUME HYUUGA SNAP OUT OF IT. OKAY I AM MAD.

* * *

_Next Morning…_

I couldn't sleep and it's all because of her nice move right? When I heard her groan I closed my eyes maybe because I was face to face with her? I felt something soft on my nose so naturally I opened my eyes only to see she was kissing my nose.

"Morning" she said

"Morning" I replied, I was still in a daze ALRIGHT?

This girl is making me fall…hard.

* * *

**WELL? haha I would appreciate it if you leave a review anon or not :D okay okay bye my lovely potatoes **


End file.
